Captured
This is the fifth episode of The Bloodbath Series. Enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 02:47, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Foxfur thrashed around, desperate to get free. She hated the way Scorpion hung around her for the whole day. It was like Scorpion had no life except staring at Foxfur. Foxfur wanted him to go away. Her guards had tied her with strong vines that grew in the jungle. Scorpion had the guards prowl the entire forest just to find the vines. Even though he seemed to care about Foxfur, she guessed that he still had to confine the prisoners. Scorpion purred, "Foxfur, forget about the Underground. They don't need you. Most of them are dead, anyways, so I need you to focus on living here. I want you to be my mate." Foxfur thought, What? Be his mate? Never! Out loud, she mewed, "Of course not! I shall never betray the Underground! I will find a way out of this!" Scorpion continued to purr, but there was an edge in his mew, "Oh really. But life would be so grand if you lived here. I could take care of you, and you will never feel the pain of losing anyone again." Foxfur exclaimed, "Of course I will feel pain. Because if I join you, then I already lost my friends and family! So you can't promise me that!" Scorpion's voice began to harden. He growled, "You are so ignorant. Can't you just swallow the truth and join me? The choice isn't that hard. You will suffer at the paws of Snake if you leave this place." Foxfur hissed, "Fighting Snake is better than staying here as your prisoner! I'd rather fight the whole world than be here as your mate!" Scorpion bared his sharp teeth, "You don't understand what war is like. That was your first battle, was it not? So what would you know the difference between battling and living a life luxury?" Before Foxfur could answer, Scorpion whirled around and left for the first time in days. It looked like Scorpion wasn't going to cause trouble anymore. Well, at least for now. The guards, Slither and Snap, were two burly and gray-furred toms. They both had whit tails, but Slither had darker gray then Snap. These cats have weird names. Unlike Snake's region, which is completely filled with Clan cats. There aren't any Clan cats here! Foxfur stared up at StarClan, wishing they would come and save her and Stormgaze. If only the bloodbath never happened. Stormgaze hissed at Snake. He was smirking at Stormgaze as the soldiers sliced his flank open. Stormgaze yowled as another cat sliced open his nose. When would the torturing stop? Snake murmured something and the soldiers stop clawing at his pelt. Stormgaze limp, and gasped for breath. Leafstorm was crouching in a nearby cave, staring at him through slanted eyes. he knew she was next, but he didn't want her to suffer. It would be too much for him to bear. Stormgaze growled, grabbig Snake's attention. Snake hissed, "What now, scum? You want more?" "Yes, I want to take over Leafstorm's punishment." Stormgaze mewed, faintly. "Oh really? Now that's something. Of course I'll let you watch her suffer, it will be my pleasure." Snake mewed smoothly. Stormgaze hissed softly. Now Leafstorm would only have to suffer worse. He gritted his teeth, and made a feeble attempt to grab Snake's tail. Clawing at it, he started to shed blood. Snake was too busy talking with his soldiers, deciding the nest move. One of them, Redwing used to be Stormgaze's friend. Now, he had joined Snake and follow his loyally. He was so loyal that he was willing to claw his old friend to death. As soon as Stormgaze got close enough, he bit down hard on Snake's tail. Snake yowled in pain and whirled around. As Snake towered over Stormgaze, Stormgaze thought he could feel Snake's anger falling off of him in waves. Snake growled, panting hard with anger. He snarled, "You asked for this, scum." He flicked him tail, then winced in pain, and sat down to watch. Redwing and the other soldier darted forward, slicing at his flank. Stormgaze yowled in pure anger, and bit down on Redwing's paw. He shrieked and flung Stormgaze down. Stormgaze landed, stunned, as the other soldier came forth. She tear at his stomach, making him scream in pain. Finally, after what seemed like a whole moon, the soldiers stopped. Snake came close, back kept back from clawing distance. He snarled, "You derserved that." Then, without another word, he stalked out, signaling to the guards to drag Stormgaze back. When he got back, Leafstorm was snarling. "How could you be so dense?" she hissed. "I can take care of myself." Stormgaze was fainting fro the pain, but he managed to say, "I had to do it for you, and for Foxfur." Fear replaced anger in her eyes, and she whispered, "But that might not have been enough." The last thing Stormgaze saw before he blachouted was the guards dragging Leafstorm off for her punishment. (Finished! Next episode, Plans. Hope you enjoy it!)